He Had Your Eyes
by Meridiean
Summary: A one-shot take on my True Blood Finale Fiasco Fix-It Fic "The Moon", but in a light-hearted, simpler, drama-free, one-shot form. E/S, HEA, AU, and whatever other abbreviations you want.


****A/N: So I was thinking about The Moon, right, and had a few ideas. I considered, ****_"What if Sookie's baby-daddy was actually a NICE guy?"_**** Ok, nice guy…check. Then came, ****_"What if Eric has done his time, as it were, and wants to just up and leave, but… take Sookie with him?"_**** Ok, gotta get outta here…check. (Working title ****_had_**** been****_ 'Where Sookie and Eric Decide They've Had Enough'_****…) So…why not? This is another take on fixing True Blood's fiasco of a season finale, but this one is (much) shorter, more light-hearted, annnnnd complete! The awesome banner (available on my WP site addicted2godric dot wordpress dot com) is by the fantastic ****Gyllene****! If you haven't checked out her fics, DO!****

Sookie climbed out of bed bright and early the morning after Thanksgiving. Her feet and knees were aching a little, and there was a place in her back that felt like it was on fire, so she spent an extra 10 minutes under the warm water in the shower. Then, after breakfast, she tackled the kitchen.

Jack, Sam, his wife, Willa, and Jessica had helped clear the tables and put away the few leftovers and what-not, but the kitchen was still a mess. Bless his heart, Jack had offered to stay and help, but she'd told him to go on back to his place since he had work the next day. As much as he tried, and he did try, the Were was useless in a kitchen.

Two hours and three breaks later, she had her house spotless once again…and tired boredom set in. She didn't have any clients today – for the rest of the year for that matter, so it wouldn't have done any good to go into the office. For some reason the local Supe population seemed to think that being pregnant somehow mystically affected her telepathy. All her friends were either busy at their own jobs or in their daysleep, so that was out. At that point she decided to do what any tired pregnant lady of about 8 months along would do if they could: she took a nap on the sofa.

A little after noon, the rumbling of Jack's truck coming down the driveway woke her up. Her belly grumbled and she smiled, knowing that he was most likely bringing her some lunch as usual.

She and Jack had known each other less than a year, but had been a couple for a little over half of that. They had come together like two pieces of a highly compatible puzzle…too compatible, it turned out. The passion and romance had burned itself out fairly quickly, and while it had been a lot of fun while it lasted, along about her fourth month along they had mutually decided that they made better friends than lovers.

A genuinely good guy, Jack had moved out to his own place, but as he and Sookie had become truly close friends, he still came over quite often. Whether it was just to check in on her, bring her lunch, or to do the odd jobs she couldn't do as easily now that she wasn't as light on her feet, his light-hearted presence was always welcome.

He never made her feel that the coming child was why they had broken up, or, more precisely, 'came unstuck,' because it hadn't been that way at all. He never made it seem that coming around now was more obligation than choice, either, because it wasn't. He genuinely liked her, and she genuinely liked him.

The only thing she didn't appreciate about him was that he wasn't exactly ready to be a father, but even with his misgivings about the surprise pregnancy he was still standing by her side, even going as far as accompanying her to her check-ups. Dr. Ludwig thought he was a hoot.

The main thing she did appreciate about him was that he knew she was still in love with Eric Northman, and had never once held that over her head.

He had known of her history with the Viking Vampire because of his association with the Pack, and to hear him tell it he had noticed all along that she held a part of herself back from him and their relationship, but she wasn't so sure about the last part. It would be just like Jack to try to make it all easier on her.

As she heaved herself up off the lumpy sofa and hoped he had brought her some corn chips with her sandwich, she realized that she had thankfully never told him the reason that she'd even noticed him in the first place, much less given him the time of day.

He had Eric's eyes.

**•~•0•~•**

Eric rolled his eyes and pulled the sadly inept blonde off his cock. After having a quick feed, he glamoured her to forget him and go the hell home. He may have also added the desire to read up on how to give a decent suck-off while he was at it.

After he zipped his jeans and aired his office of her cheap, heavy perfume, he checked the basement feed. Seeing that everything was in order, he sent out an email to a few hundred of his closest friends announcing the impending "secret" release of one Sarah Newlin. The cure obtained from her blood was now quite easily synthesized by his Swedish team and the genocidal tramp had served her sentence with him, so it was time to let that particular bird fly free…straight into someone else's net.

He wasn't the only vampire to suffer at her psychotic hands.

Pam would bitch, of course – it's what she did. She would get over it, though, at some point and on his dime. He saw a warehouse of shoes in her future.

_And purses_.

If he could just get her to stop selecting a certain type of blonde for his evening feed and fucks… Her efforts to get him to reconnect with Sookie were less than subtle. He had no idea what had caused her to ease up on her strange jealousy, but whatever it was, he was thankful.

_Usually_.

He _called_ her to his now-expanded office and tossed the latest "Ass-Ugly Expensive Shoes" catalog to her. Her beautiful face fell immediately.

"You're not!"

"I've already sent out the emails. She won't remain free for long. Besides, it's time."

She puffed out her bottom lip. "That's not the point and you know it."

He raised his brow at the brat. "That's exactly the point and you know it. Now go get her cleaned up. I'll be down in a few minutes."

One hour, a wailing Newlin, and a pouting (but happily shopping) Pam later, the deed was done. The bitch, who had as surely lead to the death of his sister – his only connection to Godric – as if she had killed Nora herself, had served her time and was now some else's likely short-lived problem.

He felt the approach of Willa as she entered the building and saw when he checked the bank of security feeds that she had Jessica with her as usual. Their friendship pleased him. Both were well mannered, loyal to a fault, slightly over-willing to defend their loved ones, and smarter than either's human family had ever acknowledged.

Both were also best friends with Sookie…had been since a couple weeks after she'd staked Compton. That had also surprised him, not so much that Willa would get along with her but that Jessica would make a point of being friends once again with the woman who staked her Maker per said Maker's own cowardly request.

Both would also like to nag him nearly to undeath about getting together with her, but they also understood why things had to be they way they…_had_ been. Sookie had needed time to heal and, bluntly, grow up from her experience with Fucking Compton. Eric had needed the intervening years to settle a few _'debts'_, grow his global empire, replace and grow the funds fucked over by The so-called Authority, and he had to ensure that Newlin served her sentence.

His _'debts'_ had met their untimely ends, his empire was as global as it could get, his funds were twice quadrupled, and Newlin was no longer his problem.

Hell_, Jack_ wasn't even his problem any longer.

Of course he'd known about fucking Jack. He'd lost bloody dayrest because of _fucking Jack fucking_ _Buchanan_. It had almost killed him when he found out about Sookie seeing the Were, but he also knew it was in large part his own damn fault that she had been free to take up with the fucking asshole in the first place, and it certainly wasn't as though he'd been being celibate, either.

Eric's fangs snicked down and he gave a huffy growl.

Fucker couldn't even have the decency to be an asshole, though. He just _had_ to be too fucking _nice_ and _honest_ and _good_ to be an asshole. If he had a Child who was dam'd and determined to be with a Were, _fucking_ _Jack_ _fucking_ _Buchanan_ was exactly who he would have picked for her.

_Dammit_.

Unfortunately after Sookie had chosen Compton and even before Compton had met his gooey end, the Viking had set his course, and so had to allow things to go as they would no matter what he _actually_ wanted. And now his Sookie was carrying another man's child.

_Dammit_.

A bright point had come when his enthusiastic spies had cheerfully informed him of the extremely amicable break-up between Sookie and her Were-toy. Unfortunately the remaining months of his plans even then still had to play out, and so he suffered his self-imposed course of waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting some more.

Tonight, however, all his plans had come together.

It was time.

**•~•0•~•**

Sookie lost her sense of time as she dozed on the sofa in front of the tv the next evening. She'd heated up the remaining Thanksgiving leftovers of dressing, green beans, and mashed potatoes, and had happily gnawed on the last remaining big turkey "drumstick". After cleaning up that mess, she had taken the last slice of pumpkin pie and a cup of decaf to the living room, and watched an early spate of Christmas rom-droms that did little more than bore her to sleep.

A knock on the front door woke her up. Confused as to why anyone would be visiting at that hour, she heaved herself up off the sofa and _listened_ as she went to the door. Sensing a vampire, she wondered if it was Willa or Jessica, but something seemed off about the signature.

When she opened the door, she saw why.

And promptly fainted.

Eric reflexively caught her before she was anywhere near the floor…and then realized with a shock that he was standing _inside_ her house.

_"Well, this is interesting_," he thought as he gently lowered her lax body onto the sofa.

He took a moment to look around instinctively checking the safety of his surroundings, then knelt beside the sofa. Her heartbeat and breathing seemed a bit shallower than he'd like, so he pulled out his phone and called Dr. Ludwig.

From Willa and Jessica's reports, he knew that the little shit was her doctor, so she'd know what was normal and not. No matter how much he despised her, she was a well-qualified physician.

Three minutes after he ended the call with her secretary, the doctor popped into Sookie's living room, and immediately shooed him away so she could tend to her patient.

After checking her heart rate and blood pressure with her medical devices, she then licked Sookie's palm under Eric's cringing glare, then brusquely pronounced that her patient had simply…fainted.

"She'll wake up when she's good and ready, Northman. So don't be poking her. What the devil are you doing here anyway?"

Eric gave the doctor one of his best glares, which, sadly, didn't faze her in the least.

"I came to check up on her, if you must know."

"She's my patient, of course I must know," she spat. "Are you finally going to get off your ass and get back together with her like you should have been all along?"

If Eric could have blushed, his face would have been crimson. Instead he tried another glare and let his fangs drop. _ Insolent wench!_

"That's what I thought, and it's about damn time. Now shove those fangs back in, pretty boy. I'd hate for you to accidentally cut her mouth during all the kissing up you're both going to have to do. I have to say, though, that if you did give her your blood like all you vamps seem to want to do, it wouldn't hurt either her or the baby, and might even help with her energy level."

With that, Dr. Ludwig popped out.

"Good to know," Eric thought aloud, his expression still slightly stunned by the unexpected knowledge. The doctor's words had also shocked him since he wouldn't have expected the little troll-ette, as Pam called her, to approve of him being in a relationship with the fairy-hybrid.

He plopped down in an armchair to wait. Thus far the night had not gone according to plan.

**•~•0•~•**

An hour later Sookie came back around, and was astonished that what she'd briefly thought was a dream was sitting in an armchair drawn over to the head of the sofa. This was so not how she'd planned for the night to go.

There was supposed to be pumpkin pie, decaf, and reruns of Hallmark's oversimplified dramatics that she could fall asleep to on the sofa …not fainting that caused her to wake up on said sofa to see a 6′ 5″ Viking Vampire sitting in her ratty old armchair.

"Eric?"

"Sookie," he replied with a slow grin, and was vastly relieved when she returned it with one of her own.

She swung her legs down off the sofa as if to rise, and he vamped over to her side to steady her momentum as she sat upright. He kept his attention focused on her face and pulse, ready to call the doctor again at a moment's notice if she acted the least bit off.

When she reached for the water he'd placed on the table, he quickly handed her the glass, then returned it to the table when she finished it.

Using the time it took her to take a long drink, she tried to get her thoughts in order. Not only was Eric's sudden appearance after so long a huge shock, but he was being so…solicitous!

"What are you doing here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm real glad to see you, but, what are you doing here?"

"First of all I should tell you that I called Dr. Ludwig to check you out. She said you were fine, that you had only fainted. Now, I think a better question would be why my invitation is no longer rescinded." That question, to him, held far more weight.

"That's because I invited your silly butt back in about five minutes after you left, you big jerk."

Surprise flooded his face.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I never wanted to rescind it in the first place, Eric. In case you couldn't tell, I didn't even want you to leave here that night, much less for good."

Judging by the glare she sent him, she meant what she said.

Eric looked down at his hands, momentarily at a loss for words. Should he tell her why he had told her to rescind his invitation? Why he left? Why it took so long to come back?

_Wait, she never wanted me to leave in the first place?_

"I kind of know why you did it," She elaborated, "but I also know that you would never hurt me again. So yeah, I reinvited you just as soon as I could tell that you were out of hearing range."

Eric exhaled, then glanced back up at her. All this time…he had been welcome in her home all this time and hadn't even known it. If he had…

If Godric were still around he swore he'd have asked him to swat the back of his head as he had a time or two when Eric was being a particularly stubborn baby vamp.

_All this time.._.

"Yeah?"

The expression on his face reminded her so much of Amnesia Eric that she couldn't help but grin back.

"Yeah."

Suddenly the absurdity of the situation stuck them both at the same time, and they both laughed. Even when the laughter subsided, both continued wearing identical grins.

"So, yeah, how've you been doing? Willa and Jessica say that you've been doing well?"

Grin changing to a slow smirk, Eric leaned forward toward Sookie and rested his elbows on his knees as he looked directly over into her eyes. "I am now."

Sookie wanted to fan herself. There had been no mistaking his meaning.

"Yeah, me too."

Involuntarily he glanced down at her obvious pregnancy.

"No, what I mean is…"

"No," he interrupted whatever she was going to say. The smirk was gone, replaced by a curiously soft expression. "You owe me no explanations, Sookie. There is no way I could expect you to be alone for so long, especially not when I haven't remained celibate. But I hear he's no longer…," he let his voice trailed off. He wanted to hear the status of that relationship in her own words.

Sookie's fallen smile returned.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p'. "Jack's an awesome guy, and he'll make some lady very, very happy one day. But no, we're no longer together that way."

Eric's face hardened. Although he had heard to the contrary…

He indicated her swollen abdomen. "Was it because of the…,"

She interrupted him. "No, no, not at all," she denied forcefully. "We were already headed towards just being friends by the time I found out about her. So, no, it wasn't because of that."

Eric face relaxed, then filled with joy. "You're having a girl?"

For some reason none of his spies had managed to tell him that part. Thoughts of frilly dresses, long blonde hair, and having certain potentially violent "talks" with horny young men filled his head.

The joy on his face made Sookie beam, and caused a heart already melting to practically start crawling over to him.

"Yes! I'm right at eight months along now."

In the blink of an eye Eric lifted Sookie onto his lap. He'd been too far away from her for far too long.

With one long, strong hand on each side of her belly, Eric leaned his forehead into her hair as she sat sideways on his lap.

When she started to speak, he smilingly hushed her as he concentrated on her noticeably sweeter scent and the barely discernible movements within her uterus, his hands rubbing broad and narrow circles all along the curve of her stomach.

Soon Sookie gave into temptation and leaned into his broad chest, then tried her best to ignore the sensuous tickle of his nose as he ran it along the side of her neck.

"I can smell her, well, the part of you that is her," he whispered, then quietened again.

Sookie wasn't sure but it seemed as if he was, somehow, getting acquainted with her daughter.

Eric had wondered how he would handle obvious proof of her pregnancy, but even he was pleasantly surprised with how very little he cared about the child being from another male. She was Sookie's daughter, a little girl he instantly imagined reflecting the best parts of her mother. _Hopefully_. Internally he smiled as he also imagined this child having her mother's odd bravery and quick tempter, too. Mostly, however, he simply savored this needed closeness to his Sookie.

A little while later, he quietly asked, his voice thickened with emotion, "What…what are you going to name her?"

Just as quietly, she replied, "I have a few names in mind, but…but I'm," she cleared her throat, the emotion in his voice affecting her own, "I'm open to suggestions."

His hands stilled.

After what seemed an eternity and preceded by a long, slow exhale, he said very softly, "My little sister's name was Sunniva. It meant something along the lines of "gift of…of the sun". We called her Suny."

A chill went down Sookie's arms.

"Sunniva," she repeated the name reverently. "And Anna for my great-grandmother. Anna Sunniva…"

Sookie felt inordinately brave in stating her declaration aloud. He hadn't said one word about getting back together, or that he'd even be around much again, but there was something about the way he looked at her, about the way he had been speaking to her, about the way he was even now holding her in his lap. It was as if she were precious, to be adored and protected.

_And loved?_

"Northman," he added in a strong voice, then buried his lips in her hair for a moment. "Anna Sunniva Northman."

For an instant he feared he acting irrationally and moving too quickly in making such a claim, but…

_Fuck it. Enough time had been lost._

With a choked but ecstatic laugh, Sookie turned and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could from her position on his lap, and cried tears of joy.

Eric wrapped his arms around her, and held her close. When she finally calmed down, he whispered into her ear, "She was a small, fine-boned thing, with blonde hair in ringlets down her back, and her eyes were as blue as mine."

Sookie shivered as that same chill went down her spine.

She stilled in his arms, then leaned back to look him in his eyes. "Jack has dark hair, but do you know why I chose him?"

Confused as to where she was going with this and why she'd have to bring _him_ up, Eric shook his head.

"He had your eyes, Eric. His eyes sometimes have that sparkling blue to them that yours do. That's why I even noticed him at all."

Realizations dawned on him.

"So it's possible…?"

She nodded happily. "Yeah, it's possible."

Eric laughed, a big booming sound that Sookie realized she'd heard far too little of, and planned to rectify that problem as soon as possible. He had such a glorious laugh!

Smiling up into his eyes and wanting to hear him laugh again, Sookie did something she rarely ever did – she threw all her questions and doubts out the proverbial window, and embraced the daring and limitless possibilities of _now_. Plus, she was curious…

"So, I know you're Mr. Billionaire and all that now, but what all else have you up to?"

"Ah," he said, hedging as a grimace crossed his face. He didn't want to get into it all, but he knew how unwise it was to keep things from her, too. "Well, I have been up to a lot of things…"

Sensing his discomfort and hating the sight of that beautiful smile being replaced by uncertainty and dread, she decided to throw him an out…for now. They could get into it all later, and if there wasn't a 'later', then it wouldn't matter anyway. "Wait, before we get into potential unpleasantness, how long are you planning on being around?"

At his raised brow, she clarified, "I need to know _how_ you plan on being in my life, whether I'll just see you sometimes whenever you happen to have time for me, or if you'll be around more often than not, that kind of thing."

For once Sookie felt braver than even Eric as she asked for actual relationship information, something she couldn't have ever imagined herself doing in the past. Then it would have felt as though she were being 'too forward' or making assumptions she had no right to make. Now, it was information she needed so she could decide how she wanted to proceed. A couple of years can make a lifetime of difference.

Eric smiled once again as he caught the intent of her convoluted sentence. That smile also contained pride in his Sookie's blunt bravery. He couldn't imagine the old Sookie asking such straightforward questions. Things might have been completely different if she had, and well, if he had spoken more freely as well.

"The only way you'll ever get rid of me now is if you tell me to go, and even then I will have some very strong questions first."

As awkward as it was, she placed her hands on the back of his head and drew him down for a kiss.

Instantly more physically aware of his body than he'd been since the last time he'd been near his Sookie, Eric quite easily scooped her up in his arms and slowly walked them to her bedroom, never once breaking their kiss except to allow her to breathe.

Once stretched out side by side on her bed with their mouths now inches apart, he looked over into her big brown eyes, and smiled again.

"I've missed you, Eric."

"And I've missed you, too. Perhaps I should have let you know of my intention to return to you one night, and I also think that perhaps I was wrong in allowing so much time to pass before I did."

The shadows had returned to his eyes, and Sookie sought to ease them. She lowered on hand to stroke his waist, and rested the other on his muscular chest.

"Is this something we have to talk about right now?"

"Yes, I believe so."

She looked down at his chest and exhaled gustily. "Ok, lemme have it then."

_Maybe he'd feel better once he got whatever this was off his chest._

"I wanted to give you time to get over Compton's death," he said, then paused to read her face for any kind of negative reaction to mentioning the asshole's name. When nothing but curiosity remained, he was glad. "And I also had many things in my own life to settle, things that took time to plan and complete. Tonight the last of these issues was resolved, and I refused to wait another night to come to you."

"That was what you meant earlier about being up to a lot of things?"

Another grimace crossed his face. "Yes."

"But you're ok, right? I mean, there aren't any more Russell Edgingtons or Authority creeps or strange ancient goddesses or oddball Japanese mafia after you, right?" She gave him a comically fearful look.

The relevant but sad absurdity of her list combined with the face she made caused him to laugh, as she'd hoped.

"No," he smirked, "to the very best of my knowledge nothing of the sort is lying in wait."

Sookie gave an exaggerated "whew", then replied with a saucy grin, "Good. So, if nothing you've been doing is a secret that will come back to bite you in the ass, and if it's not anything that will immediately affect our lives, how about we just be glad to see each other for right now, and deal with it later? Maybe next Thursday night?"

"Is this a case of you not wanting to know vampire shit?" He hated to ask, but he had to know.

"No, no it's not. I know I used to want to bury my head in the sand when it came to things that I really did need to know about, but I like to think that I've grown up since then," she answered honestly. "It's more a case of me not wanting to spoil tonight with serious things; things that, if you're going to be around, we can discuss later."

He stared at her for a moment, then drawled slowly, "Who are you and what have you done with that other Sookie?"

Sookie laughed happily in response to his sexy voice, then stated quite plainly, "I've missed you, Eric, and we can, and will, talk about this stuff, but later. I also trust you to tell me upfront anything that would directly affect me or us. Since nothing is, I think we should get on with being happy to see each other again!"

Absolutely fine with her plan and happily beguiled with her lighter, more mature attitude, he still paused to ask, "Why next Thursday?"

_Curiosity was an intrusive bitch._

"Because it's the night after Wednesday," she said matter-of-factly before leaning forward to kiss him again.

After a couple of heated minutes he leaned back far enough to ask, "So…what's with next Wednesday?"

_Tuesday? Wednesday?_

"It's the night after Tuesday, silly. Now hush and kiss me again."

_Minx._

Eric laughingly obliged, and spent the next hour thoroughly exploring the new contours of her stomach and breasts and reacquainting himself with her back and bottom.

Finally, as things were quickly approaching the point of no return, he leaned back and kissed the top of her forehead. He took his time smoothing her hair from the mess he'd made with his large hands, then gazed intently down into her face as he resumed lightly rubbing her large belly.

Out of the blue, he said quietly, "Come away with me."

"Wh..what? Where?"

"Anywhere you want," he replied, his eyes lighting up in pleasure at the unexpected yet perfect thought. "I have several homes in Shreveport, and many houses scattered throughout other states, and I also have places in quite a few other countries. If you want to go somewhere else, I can easily buy something there. The world is yours, Sookie."

"I…but…but…," she swallowed and blinked "Ok."

At first Sookie had thought that her brain was backfiring, but when he had elaborated, she knew that not only had she heard him correctly, but that he meant it. The way his eyes lit up told her that he was serious in his request. Somehow she suspected that this notion of his was as sudden to him as it was to her, but after everything he had done for her in the past, how could she possibly deny him this one request?

_Where the hell had that come from?_ He couldn't believe he had even thought such a thing, much less said it. Although she seemed shocked, hell, he was shocked too, she also seemed very amenable to his sudden proposal. He had held his virtual breath as he waited for her answer, but when she said…

His brows rose.

"Ok?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "Ok. Though only if you choose where we go. Oh, but what about my," she began and lowered her hand to her swollen stomach.

"Dr. Ludwig, who I happen to know is your doctor thanks to our friendly neighborhood spies named Willa and Jessica, can pop anywhere in the world, wherever she needs to be, so that won't be a problem."

"Yeah?" She couldn't believe it! Was she really going to…? _Fuck yeah!_

Eric felt his heart crack wide open with all the love shining in her eyes.

"Yes,," he said, his smile growing wider as his eyes fairly sparkled with excitement. "

"Then yes."

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>**AN: So yeah, what did you think?****


End file.
